Some prior art magnetic tools have consisted of little more than means for suspending magnets around a piping system through which the fluid passes. Sample of this form of magnetic fluid conditioning tools are those described in the product literature of Aqua Magnetics, Inc., entitled "Aqua Magnetics Power Units."
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,448 (O'Meara) disclosed a magnetic fluid treatment tool comprising a hollow, cylinder in which are housed a central magnetic assembly and one or more concentric ring magnetic assemblies. Another passageway between the core magnet assembly and the ring magnet assembly provided fluid flow paths through the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,040 (Meeks et al) disclosed a magnetic fluid treatment tool comprising a tubular outer housing within which are mounted inner and outer concentrically arranged annular arrays of cylinderical magnets. A cylinderical inner casing surrounds the inner array of magnets and a cylinderical outer casing is disposed inside the outer array of magnets so that an annular fluid flow passage is defined between the inner and outer casings.